


Runaway Groom

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Freewood - Freeform, Juggey - Freeform, Like, M/M, RageHappy, Ryvin, a dumb bet made between friends, and ryan is the runaway bride ayy lmao, but hey i probably got the main idea, but sorta?, commitmentphobe ryan, geoffin - Freeform, i only saw the beginning of that movie, it's like runaway bride, not really - Freeform, ten minutes of it, then turned it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan, having only panickedly skipped out on his own wedding a few days previously, is at a restaurant talking to his friend Geoff about how he totally DOESN’T (does) have a fear of commitment. “Fine.” Geoff smirks. “Then I dare you to marry the next person that asks you.” And Ryan is never one to refuse a bet.</p><p>Meanwhile, Gavin has been having an incredibly hard day. Being a waiter is hard, especially when everyone’s an asshole. So when he accidentally spills a water on Ryan, he’s expecting the worst. When he instead gets only kindness back, he sighs in relief. “Besides, being a waiter is an incredibly hard job.” Ryan says and Gavin laughs breathlessly. “You’re the only one that seems to get that. Seriously, marry me.” He jokes, surprised by the sudden burst of laughter that comes from Ryan’s companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, this fic is probably really shitty.  
> why? i liked the prompt i made for it but then i just sorta lost interest in it, y'know? i basically forced myself to finish it oops!

"Dude, you have a fear of commitment." Geoff noted, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't saying it harshly or with judgement, just lazily stating a fact.  
  
"I do not!" Ryan retorted angrily, crossing his arms.  
  
"You just ran out on your own wedding two days ago."  
  
"Well... She just wasn't the right girl!"  
  
"This is the third time you've done this, each a different girl." Geoff fixed Ryan with a skeptical look and Ryan huffed.  
  
"It's NOT because of a fear of commitment. They just... They were weird! I mean, the first one did that weird blinking thing, and the second had an obsession with birds. I don't even like birds, Geoff." Ryan tried to defend, but Geoff was smirking at him knowingly. "I could easily marry someone!" He growled, and something glinted in Geoff's steely-blue eyes.  
  
"Oh really? Want to wager that?" Geoff was practically purring at the possibility of a bet, and Ryan was much too worked up to see the problematic flaws that would no doubt pursue if he said-  
  
"Yes." He scowled and Geoff's grin turned chesire.  
  
"Fantastic. The next person that asks you to marry them, you do it. No hesitation."  
  
Ryan thought about it; girls didn't really ask the boy, honestly, and he figured he was pretty safe with it. "And if I don't?" He inquired, just to be sure.  
  
"Then you owe me... two thousand dollars." Geoff decided, nodding happily at his smarts.  
  
"Make it five thousand because I know I'm definitely going to win this." Ryan pounded his fist against the diner table, still annoyed.  
  
"What if you do marry them? What do I have to do?" Geoff narrowed his eyes suspiciously; five thousand dollars was a lot to offer for nothing in return.  
  
"Not a damn thing, Geoff. That's how sure I am." Okay, so it was probably a really stupid decision but Ryan was NOT a commitment-phobe. It was purely coincidence he'd left three girls at the altar, probably.  
  
"Beautiful." Geoff smirked. "I can't wait to make plans for my new five grande."  
  
"We need to make some ground rules. You can't hire anyone or have anyone ask me. It has to be someone that doesn't know about the bet, okay?"  
  
Geoff practically whined but nodded his head, accepting the terms. "Fiiine. Shake on it?" They connected hands just as the waiter tripped into view, spilling freezing water down the front of Ryan's shirt.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, Gavin Free had been having quite possibly the worst day of his life. He'd gotten into a ridiculous fight with his parents that morning (who he still unfortunately lived with at the age of twenty-four) about how he was always going to be alone, only to then come to his job as a waiter in a foul mood, one that only darkened with each customer he had.  
  
"It must be Pick-On-Gavin Day." He muttered to himself as yet another person cursed him out over their food being slightly imperfect. He was at the end of his wits, honestly, and still had three grueling hours of work in front of him.   
  
He approached his newest table where two men were shaking hands; he was wondering why when he tripped over a bump in the carpet, the water he was balancing on his tray spilling over the one with sandy blond hair.  
  
"Shit!" The man cursed and Gavin could have smacked himself in the face.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir! I honestly didn't mean to! Oh bollocks, I'll get you some napkins!" He rushed into the back, returning with armfuls of the paper squares and preparing to be screamed at yet again.  
  
"Once again, sir, I'm so bloody sorry." He apologized profusely but the man only smiled at him (he was cute, Gavin noted).  
  
"Don't worry about it. Stuff like this happens all the time." The man reassured him and Gavin sighed in relief; he really couldn't handle another rude customer.  
  
"Thank goodness you're not mad." He breathed, patting the table clean.  
  
"Nah. Being a waiter is hard. I had to wait for a while during college, and the people were crazy. It's a tough job." The man chuckled, wiping his shirt down.  
  
"You're the first person to not be an arsehole all day. Seriously, marry me." He teased, starting slightly when the man's companion suddenly burst into laughter, a loud laugh that rang through the restaurant.  
  
"W-what?" The man looked up with wide, blue eyes full of panic and shock.  
  
-  
  
"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Geoff was wheezing beside him and the waiter, Gavin (according to his name tag), was backing away slowly in fearful confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir! I didn't mean to offend!" He held up his hands in a sign of surrender as Ryan stood, his mind whirring for a way out. Well, he thought, if he played it up, maybe the waiter would just run off. And then he hadn't lost the bet and it could all be resolved before it even started; overall, it was a better solution than his plan of waiting until one of them died.  
  
"Yes. I'll marry you." Ryan said firmly, and Geoff's laughing halted suddenly.  
  
"W-what?" The waiter had stopped now and Ryan stepped closer, smirking at him; the waiter was probably straight and afraid, so it would be easy to scare him off.  
  
"I'll marry you, and I can take care of you. You can quit this shitty job, come live with me, and be my husband." He was really hamming it up, and the pseudo-sentiment in his voice made himself want to gag.  
  
There were several beats of total silence in which Ryan waited for the man to run off. He had not expected, however, for the man's face to light up in a huge grin.  
  
"Yes! I accept!" He tore off his apron and threw it onto the ground, stomping on it once for good measure. "Hey, Burnie! I bloody quit!" He yelled into the back and Ryan's heart practically stopped. All he could hear was Geoff's booming laughter and the blood rushing through his veins for several moments, and he was fairly certain he was dying.  
  
"Wait..." Ryan started, but Gavin was already running off to collect his things.  
  
"H-holy shit, Ryan! I'm... I fucking can't BREATHE!" Geoff managed to gasp. "Will that be cash or a check?" He asked proudly, holding out his hand.  
  
Ryan's brain restarted all at once and he snapped his head back to snarl at Geoff. "No, you know what? Fuck you, Geoff. We made a bet, and I don't intend to lose it."  
  
Geoff sobered, looking confused. "Ryan, you don't even like dudes."  
  
"I could. He's kinda cute."  
  
"Ryan, you can't seriously do th-" He was cut off as Gavin returned, a bag over his shoulder and a beaming smile on his face.  
  
"Um, I don't have a car. Could you maybe give me a ride to my house? I need to pack." Gavin shrugged sheepishly, his face reddening, and Ryan firmly nodded.  
  
"Of course. You're my fiance now, after all." He turned to Geoff at that, soaking in his incredulous look. "You coming, Geoff?"  
  
"Dude, this isn't... I don't even know where to begin." He sighed in defeat and followed them out, looking very similar to a child that hadn't gotten his way.  
  
"So..." Gavin piped up once they were in the car and his address had been entered into the GPS. "What's your name?" He questioned and there was a loud snort from where Geoff sat in the back seat.  
  
"Um, it's Ryan." With each second, the severity of the situation was hitting Ryan and his mind was whirring to find a solution. Until then, he supposed, he should probably learn more about this guy as well. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm Gavin, by the way." The man added quickly before answering. "I was born in Oxfordshire on the twenty-third of May, nineteen eighty-eight." He smiled awkwardly. "My family moved here when I was seventeen because of my father's job. What about you?"  
  
"I was born in Georgia on December sixth, nineteen eighty." He replied simply, the awkward silence that followed suffocating them.  
  
"I'm Geoff, by the way. I'm gonna be the best man at your wedding." Geoff piped up, grinning wildly, and Ryan's fingers clenched the steering wheel harder.  
  
"That's fine! As long as Michael and Lindsay get to be up there, too. They're my best friends. They're also married! Um, to each other, I mean. I live with my parents, by the way. Would you like to come in to meet them?" He asked suddenly to Ryan, the idea just hitting him.  
  
"Wow, that was a lot of information thrown at me at once. Listen, Gavin..."  
  
"We're here! C'mon, Ryan, you can talk to my parents while I pack. You can come in too, Geoffrey." He offered and Geoff shook his head, laughing to himself.  
  
"It's Geoff. And I'll just wait here." He snickered as Ryan hesitantly left the car, each step suddenly feeling like he was walking closer to his death.   
  
"I have to warn you, they might not be the most... accommodating." The Brit looked towards the door heavily, as if it were going to bite him, before continuing. "Mom! Dad! I'm home, and I have someone I'd like you to meet!" Gavin called into the large house and there was a shuffling of footsteps.  
  
"It better not be another bloody-Oh! Who's this?" A man and a woman, probably around fifty, both appeared, eyeing Ryan curiously.  
  
"He's my fiance." Gavin puffed out his chest proudly and seemed to enjoy the shocked faces his parents both shared.  
  
"Actually, um, I should probably-"  
  
"This is a joke, right? Gavin David Free, did you hire someone to pretend to be your fiance?" The father laughed as the mother began to giggle, a sound much more menacing than it should be.  
  
"Is this because we called you a lonely loser this morning? You think you can just PRETEND someone actually asked to marry you?" His mom blurted out, snickering. "That's so sad!" They were both laughing loudly now and Gavin seemed to shrink within himself, shaking slightly.  
  
"It's not... I didn't... He..." Gavin's voice was barely above a whisper as tears pricked up in his eyes and Ryan felt as if a monster was clawing at his intestines, guilt ripping him apart.  
  
"God, Gavin, I had no clue you'd actually go to this extent! How much did you have to pay this poor guy, huh? What do you think, honey?" The dad jabbed his wife playfully and she gasped for air between giggles.  
  
"Probably five thousand dollars, honestly!" The accuracy of her statement pierced Ryan's heart and he slouched, glancing over at Gavin, the latter of which was hiccuping with his effort to keep from crying.  
  
"I'm... I'm moving in with him. I'm going to pack." He tried to stand taller as he took a deep, broken breath.  
  
His mom went to open her mouth but the father cut her off as if a brilliant idea had just struck him. "Now hold on, honey. Let's see how far he's willing to take this charade. We might actually be rid of him here!" He grinned at her excitedly and she nodded her approval.  
  
"Exactly. I can finally stop being a burden on you." Gavin whispered quietly so only Ryan could hear before shuffling up the stairs quickly.  
  
Ryan looked after him, his whole body hurting with guilt and questioning how he could explain the situation to Gavin, when Gavin's father cleared his throat, making his presence known once again.  
  
"Listen, boy, and don't think I'm trying to talk you out of it, but what do you even see in Gavin? He's lanky-"  
  
"-Ditzy-"  
  
"-Big nosed-"  
  
"-Ignorant-"  
  
"-Messy-"  
  
"-Has a horrid personality-"  
  
"And he's not really outstanding in looks, overall, is he?" The man turned to his wife, ending their little back-and-forth with a chuckle, while Ryan stood their incredulously.  
  
"Um... I think he's really attractive." And he was; though Ryan had never really been attracted to men (except for that one time in theater class in college), he could definitely appreciate Gavin's beauty. He was tanned and thin with smooth curves and wild golden-brown hair that was accented perfectly by the faint stubble on his pointed chin; and while his nose was admittedly big, it sat snugly between two hazel eyes in a way that just looked right on him.  
  
Overall, there was definitely worse people that could have proposed to Ryan.  
  
"Kid, you don't have to lie to us. We aren't going to tell him." The dad laughed and Ryan could feel his blood begin to boil at the utter disregard they had for their child, even if he wasn't so much of a child anymore.  
  
"Excuse me, I think I'll go help Gavin pack." He stomped up the stairs, looking around rather lost for a few moments until he heard movement behind a closed door and changed course towards it. He knocked once, softly, before pushing the wooden barrier open slowly.  
  
Gavin straightened immediately from where he stood hunched over a partially-packed suitcase, his body and face turned away from Ryan. Distinct sniffles could be heard and Ryan wanted to kick himself.  
  
"Hey, look, I'm sorry I didn't... y'know, say anything, back there." He mumbled and he heard Gavin laugh in a watery sort of way, still not turning towards the older man.  
  
"Oh, that? Don't be silly, Ryan! My parents were just joking. They do that all the time!" He finally turned, his face red and splotchy, eyes swollen and wet, but he was grinning so wide it was painfully unnatural for what he already knew to be Gavin's real smile, and it hurt for him to look at for a reason even he couldn't explain. "They like to play this silly game. I'm sure you'll get to know it!" His voice was cough syrupy-sweet and it left a bitter taste in Ryan's mouth.  
  
"Gavin..." Ryan took a seat on the edge of Gavin's unmade bed, his blue eyes raking over the disorganized room; it was a bit messy, he supposed, but certainly not unreasonable. Gavin chose to ignore him, shoving more clothes into the case with blurry eyes and a determined face until the silence proved too much for him.   
  
"This isn't usually something I deal with, y'know, with a person I just met less than an hour ago." Gavin finally sat down beside Ryan, bumping his shoulder gently. Ryan returned the small sign of comfort, smirking.  
  
"The parent thing or the spontaneous marriage thing?" He teased and was proud to see Gavin crack a smile.  
  
"Both. It kinda feels like... Romeo and Juliet, I guess. Without the death and tragedy, and feuding houses, and love triangle."  
  
"So... basically nothing like Romeo and Juliet?" Ryan snickered and Gavin pushed him playfully.  
  
"Shut up, ya mong. You know what I mean. They got married like a day after they met." He held out his two hands in front of him as if that completed the comparison and Ryan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but they were idiots, too."  
  
"We're kind of idiots." Gavin admitted. "I have my own weird reasons for allowing myself to run off with you and get married, and I'm assuming you must have some fucked up reasons as well." He smiled at Ryan and the older man nodded in agreement, if not a bit nervously. "But maybe that's a good thing. I'm not saying soul mates or anything, because that's really ridiculous. Besides, the concept of calling someone your soul mate is silly because you can only tell if they're meant to be with you through all of your lives, if you have more than one, after you've died. And that's still assuming you'll remember your other lives once you do die, or at least just know that person is your soul mate. What I'm trying to say here is, do you maybe wanna just kiss me?" Gavin had rambled some weird speech that Ryan was still trying to wrap his head around before turning to the older man, twiddling his thumbs nervously.  
  
Ryan's face flushed as he finally took in what Gavin was saying and his whole body seemed to tense for a moment.  
  
"I-I mean, it was just an idea. Y'know, because we're getting married, I suppose. I just thought.... Never mind, I'm known for being stupid." Maybe it was the way Gavin's word trailed off, or him calling himself stupid, or something else entirely, but Ryan ducked his head in, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss  
  
Ryan had kissed some guys. Granted, they'd all been staged in theater and were incredibly awkward and fake, but he had kissed them. This, however, was nothing like those kisses. Gavin's lips were slightly chapped and a little rough against his, but with a soft underlying texture, and they moved on Ryan's like they'd been doing it for years. It only lasted for a few seconds and was nothing spectacular, yet it was incredible in it's own way. When they pulled away, Ryan had to blink a few times before he took into focus the smiling face in front of him (a genuine one this time, Ryan noted, not that fake crap).  
  
"Wow. I guess I picked a pretty great guy to propose to." Gavin winked playfully and Ryan couldn't help but snort.  
  
"C'mon, dummy. Geoff's still in the car, I'll help you pack."  
  
-  
  
"If I were a fucking puppy, I would have died already."  
  
Geoff, needless to say, was not very happy about having been left in the car.  
  
"Dude, we were in there for like, twenty minutes tops."  
  
"Actually, it was twenty-six minutes and approximately thirty-two seconds." Geoff snarked back, making Gavin giggle.  
  
"I like your friend, Ryan." He remarked and Geoff threw Ryan a "tell-this-poor-boy-what's-going-on" kind of look. Ryan chose to ignore it because he'd be damned if he didn't already KNOW that, but Geoff hadn't seen Gavin's parents; they certainly made an already-hard situation much more difficult.  
  
"Geoff, this is your stop." Ryan said coolly, parking the car in front of the eldest man's house. He was rewarded with another sharp glare before he sarcastically congratulated the   
'happy couple' and departed.  
  
The silence of just the two men stretched on for hardly a minute before Gavin pierced it, his eyes glued to the scenery outside. "What's your favourite colour?"  
  
Ryan started, confused momentarily by the sudden question, before answering. "Um, blue. You?"  
  
"Green. Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Nah, it's just me. Um, do you?"  
  
Gavin looked to him at that, a wide grin spreading across his face that infected Ryan into smiling as well over the memories that were no doubt swimming in Gavin's mind. "Oh, yeah! My brother, George. Boy, he's great; bloody stupid as a rock, mind you. One time, he tried to convince me that if you stuck your head far enough up your arse, it would eventually come out of your mouth."  
  
Ryan perked his head to the side, confused. "Wha-How could you even... That's literally not possible." He was torn between scowling and chuckling, the latter winning out as Gavin continued.  
  
"He tried to-He tried to explain it," He wheezed, now full-fledged laughing at the memory. "By making this diagram. But the bloody thing had three heads by the end of it, one of which was just kinda floating by what he called the 'original head'! I actually filmed it. I could show it to you." He let out a little squeak as he laughed and it caused Ryan to laugh even harder.  
  
"That sounds... incredible." He mused. "I'd love to see what reasoning he could possibly have for that."  
  
"It's horrid." He snickered. "Oh, and once, we couldn't pop this giant bloody water balloon-"  
  
"Why was the balloon bloody?" Ryan interrupted and Gavin blinked once before the joke caught up with him.  
  
"Ryan, you silly little sausage." He giggled and Ryan cocked an eyebrow at the nickname. "Anyways..."  
  
-  
  
By the time they'd reached Ryan's apartment, he knew a significant amount about Gavin, his brother, and his best friend from Britain, Dan. He'd listened to every story, surprisingly not finding himself bored by any of the odd tales he was told, and was still listening when they entered Ryan's apartment, arms laden with cases and bags of various items; he hadn't realized Gavin had actually stopped talking until he was wondering what exactly happened with the paintball gun scenario Gavin had been laying out. He turned to Gavin for some sort of confirmation to find him staring with wide eyes at the humble living space.   
  
"This is lovely, Ryan!" He squealed excitedly, dumping his bags down carelessly at the doorstep as he went to further investigate. The front door led them into a living room area with a kitchen attached, and a hallway led to his bedroom, a room he'd made into an office, and a bathroom. The bedroom door was closed and Ryan stopped him suddenly before he could open it, remembering several boxes of his now-ex's belongings still remained, awaiting her pickup.  
  
"Just, um, let me tidy up real quick." He excused, rushing to shove the boxes into the far back of his closet and straighten the bed a little before opening it up for Gavin's criticism. The younger man immediately fell face-first onto the bed, smushing his face into one of the many pillows. Ryan chuckled, smirking to himself. "So, do you like it?"  
  
"It'f top!" He grunted through the pillow, voice slightly muffled and Ryan was pleased (though he wasn't really sure why).  
  
By the time they'd unpacked Gavin's things (something that was still incredibly unreal to Ryan, but it wasn't like he could just tell Gavin to get out now) and began to watch television, it was already dark outside, and the Brit was yawning more periodically. He threw his whole body into yawning, Ryan noticed; he'd stretch himself backwards and extend his arms, seeming to open his mouth as wide as it could go each time he did it. His shirt, looking to be a size too small for him, rode up past his navel each time and Ryan was surprised by the incredibly hairy stomache revealed to him (not that he was looking).  
  
"Do you want to go to sleep?" Ryan finally asked after Gavin had yawned three times in the span of a minute. Gavin's head lolled to face him slowly and he nodded, a tired smile touching his features.  
  
"You can have the bed." Ryan offered without thinking, missing the look of surprise on Gavin's face.  
  
-  
  
"Do you not want to sle-"  
  
"Oh no, seriously, you can have it. Don't worry about it. I don't really sleep much at night. Insomnia, you know? It helps me get work done though." Ryan interrupted, assuming Gavin was going to persist he instead took the couch.   
  
 _Do you not want to sleep in the bed with me?_  Gavin finished the question in his head, a frown tugging at his lips. He replaced it with a smile when Ryan looked up at him with patient expectancy.  
  
"Thanks, Ryan." He reached out a hesitant hand towards the older man as he unknowingly turned back to the television before pulling it back to his side. "G'night." He turned away in slightly lower spirits.  
  
"Oh! Gavin?" Ryan inquired and Gavin practically whipped around like a puppy.  
  
"Yeah, Ryan?"  
  
"I was thinking... Y'know, since we're getting married and all, that maybe you'd want to go on a date with me tomorrow." He was blushing, Gavin could tell by the faint light, and it made his heart flutter.  
  
"I'd love to, Ryan."  
  
-  
  
"So, where are we off to, Rye-Bread?" Gavin asked, happily trotting beside the taller man.  
  
"Rye-Bread? Where'd that nickname come from?" He asked, rolling his eyes at the silly pet name.  
  
"Well, the first part of your name is a homophone for Rye. It only makes sense, to me."  
  
"Of course it only makes sense to you." Ryan muttered teasingly, receiving an elbow to the arm in return.  
  
"But really, where are we going?" It was a beautiful day in Texas, which meant the heat was more than a little bit unbearable as they walked down the streets.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you've heard of this place or not, but I happen to really enjoy lazer tag." Ryan hinted as they rounded the corner to reveal the large building.  
  
"Blazer Tag Adventure Center." Gavin read the sign, giggling. "Honestly? And you think I'M a child."  
  
"I didn't call you a child this morning. I simply said you must be watched in the kitchen like a child." Ryan retorted, recalling the burnt toast that had set off his fire alarm.  
  
"Details, Ryan. How about we make this little match interesting?" He asked and Ryan sighed, thinking about how similar words had him where he was at the moment.  
  
"Sure. What's the wager?" He asked and Gavin's gleeful look reminded him remarkably of Geoff's.  
  
"Whoever loses buys lunch."   
  
Ryan's blue eyes glinted as he mulled it over, knowing full well that his ability would highly overpower the younger's. "You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you lost so badly!" Gavin boasted as they left the arena, Ryan strolling casually by the cocky man's side.  
  
"Yeah, it's almost like I did it on purpose." Ryan mumbled, smirking, and Gavin glared at him from the side. "Not that I did, of course! That was completely your skill in there!" He defended quickly, but it was pretty clear that some of his 'accidentally-standing-in-the-middle-of-the-room' moments were no accidents.  
  
"Whatever, I got a free lunch out of it. Where to, Jester boy?"  
  
"C'mon, if either of us were to be a jester, it'd be you!" Ryan said, gently touching Gavin's arm to lead him in the correct direction. The light brush sent an unnatural shiver down Ryan's spine, one he chose to ignore.  
  
"Ah yes, but I am the king for today!" The Brit puffed out his chest and Ryan rolled his eyes. If they were under different circumstances, Ryan could really see him being good friends with Gavin, honestly. The younger man was funny and interesting, and Ryan was already enjoying his company, something few had accomplished. Maybe they could still be friends after Ryan told him, he thought hopefully.  
  
"Ryan? Are you listening?" Gavin was nudging his hand with his own, his head cocked to the side as he stared at the older man. Ryan shook his head once to clear it, smiling down at him.  
  
"Nah, I missed it. Could you maybe repeat it?" Gavin looked relieved, keeping his fingertips hovering near Ryan's.  
  
"I was, um, suggesting that maybe we should hold hands." The Brit mumbled quietly, his tanned cheeks reddening. Ryan was suddenly painfully aware of how close they were and he tried to distance them without being noticed. If Gavin could tell Ryan had scooted a few inches to the side, he didn't mention it, and Ryan hesitated before answering him.  
  
"I guess we should." He said, chewing on his lower lip. He went to grab Gavin's hand and the younger man pulled away, confusing him. "Didn't you...?"  
  
"I don't want to hold hands if you don't want to. I know that we're new to one another, and I don't want to push you. I mean, what's the point if you don't want to?" He smiled softly and Ryan nodded silently, clasping his own hands behind his back as they walked.  
  
There was an awkward silence as they walked to the restaurant, one that Ryan continuously waited for Gavin to break, only to feel oddly disappointed when it lasted yet another minute.  
  
"So, what would you like?" Ryan offered finally as he held the door open for the lanky Brit, accepting his hum of thanks.  
  
"I've actually never been here. Do they have pizza?" Gavin looked around the quaint diner, inhaling a deep breath of grease and the undeniable scent of food.  
  
"Oh, yeah! That's actually my favorite thing here. We could get a pizza and split it, if you like? Whatever we don't eat, we can just take home."  
  
-  
  
Home. Not Ryan's home,  _their_  home. Gavin's heart skipped a beat at the simple phrase and he automatically was grinning again; Ryan seemed relieved to have the younger man back to his normal self, and Gavin was already chatting animatedly once more when they sat down.  
  
"So, Ryan. Tell me about yourself. What's your job?" Gavin inquired. It was fairly obvious that Ryan wasn't exactly struggling for money.  
  
"It's nothing special, really. I manage a website for this big company and I'm technical director of a few Machinima things they produce." Ryan shrugged.  
  
"That sounds really top, actually! I don't know if I'd be able to do all that." Gavin admitted; he was pretty bad at focusing on one thing for hours upon hours unless he was really interested in it, like gaming.  
  
"Well, you do that slow-motion cinematography thing, don't you? Tell me more about that." Gavin held back a squeal, straightening himself proudly.  
  
"My buddy Dan and I do it! We have a YouTube channel, and I swear one day we'll get discovered and I'll work on real movies." He nodded firmly at the idea, dead set on his dream. Ryan cocked an eyebrow, something he did often Gavin noticed, and smirked.  
  
"Really? You're that good, hmm?"  
  
"You're damn right I am! When we go home, I'll show you." Home. He'd said it now, too, and Ryan hadn't objected to it. Gavin sighed in content at the thought.  
  
The rest of the lunch was fairly nice. They chatted about their jobs and hobbies, and Ryan even got a good laugh in when Gavin had a struggle with some stringy cheese; the Brit had blushed when Ryan reached over to help, his fingers grazing against Gavin's arm.  
  
And when they got home (Gavin once again squealed at the thought), he'd taken great pride in showing Ryan his channel and watching the older man's face turn from amazement at the camera skills and amusement when Gavin performed a particularly ridiculous stunt. And though Gavin once again slept in the bed alone, he was feeling pretty great.  
  
-  
  
"What's this, Ryan?" Gavin called from where he was in the bedroom, searching through a couple unpacked boxes he'd stored in the closet.   
  
Ryan strolled in casually, a spatula still in hand from where he was making lunch. "What's what-Oh." He felt a shiver of dread run down his spine as he found Gavin sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding up clothes that were unmistakably female, and most definitely Ryan's ex's.  
  
"Ryan Haywood, is there some sort of weird cross-dressing thing I should know about?" Gavin teased, but there was true curiosity under his words.  
  
"Um.. Actually, they belong to an... an ex girlfriend." He finished lamely, trying to keep it vague.  
  
"Oh. Oh!" Gavin dropped the garment as if it had scalded him, closing the box up quickly. "Oh gosh, Ryan, why do you still have these?"  
  
"I guess she must've forgotten that one box. Honestly, I haven't cleaned out my closet in ages." Ryan covered, keeping his face blank of any emotion.  
  
"Aww. Well, do you want to get rid of them now that they're out?" Gavin offered kindly and a panicked alarm went off in Ryan's head; she'd be back for them soon, he knew, and he couldn't just throw out an entire box of clothing.  
  
"Um, just leave them in there for now. I can drop them off at Goodwill or something." He covered and Gavin seemed appeased, even admiring, by the answer. It only gnawed at Ryan's guilt more and he quickly excused himself to the kitchen to finish the food.  
  
"Hey, I have to go to work tomorrow to start a new project. Do you wanna stay here or maybe I could drop you off at a friend's house? I'd hate to leave you all alone." It wasn't that he distrusted Gavin, he just felt bad leaving him be.  
  
"Ryan, I'm a big boy. It'd be top if you dropped me off at Michael's though." Gavin scrunched up his nose playfully and Ryan swatted the air in reply.  
  
"Ryan, can I ask if you're okay?" Gavin suddenly sounded serious and it startled the older man.  
  
"I'm fine, Gavin." He tilted his head to the side, confused.  
  
"Yeah, but, you haven't slept since I've been here. Literally, not at all. I've gotten up a few times to get a drink or take a piss and you've just been in your office, typing away on the computer. You're kinda starting to look like a zombie. A hot zombie, but a zombie." He added the quick joke, but his concern was real.  
  
"Oh. I just have pretty bad insomnia is all. Don't worry, I'll probably crash hard tonight. Especially since I actually have to go to the real office to work tomorrow." He'd never had a girlfriend ask before and he assumed they'd all just accepted it, but it was nice to hear someone question his health. Gavin still seemed a bit worried but he smiled nevertheless, suggesting they lounged about and watched a movie afterwards.  
  
They had, within the few days, already fallen into a small routine when it came to watching television or a movie together. Gavin would fall into the center of the couch and Ryan would prepare everything, remote in hand as he took his seat to the far right of the Brit. They were close but untouching, and Ryan would begin the movie.   
  
He felt himself getting drowsy through it, his head nodding off to the side slightly until his blinks were much longer than they should be and his eyelids seemed to weigh a ton.  
  
"Ryan." Gavin whispered and the older man jolted up, looking around wildly as he mumbled an 'M'up!'. The room was dark and credits were rolling across the screen. "I'm, uh, I'm going to bed. Do you want to come?"  
  
Ryan squinted at Gavin for a second, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Bed stuck out most. "I'll be in in a sec. Gotta shut down the stuff."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to-"  
  
"I can shut it off." Ryan mumbled, already shuffling to his feet. Besides, he was pretty sure Gavin had no idea how to.  
  
"Okay, Ryan. I'll, uh, be in the bed I guess." Ryan grunted to let Gavin know he'd been heard and went about properly turning off his many devices. He practically dragged himself to the bed, fumbling blindly in the dark until he fell onto the bed, squirming his body under the covers. He felt something warm beside him and grabbed at it, sighing happily when the warmth took him in and wrapped itself around him.  
  
-  
  
Alarm. Morning. Ew. The three words ran through Ryan's head as he raised his arm to shut off his phone, only to be confused when it seemed to be weighed down. He focused his bleary vision onto the mop of golden-brown hair that was buried against his chest, then on the arm clasped over his waist. Realization hit him and he tensed, blue eyes widening.  
  
"The bloody alarm, Ryan." Gavin muttered into Ryan's chest, groaning loudly as he flopped onto his back. Ryan quickly shut off the device, his mind racing. He could still feel the warmth of where Gavin had been and it seemed empty without him there. "G'morning." Gavin stretched, yawning the same full-body yawn he had the first day.  
  
"Morning." Ryan croaked, his voice raspy with post-slumber disuse. "Coffee?"  
  
"Please." Gavin retorted, happily scratching his side as he followed Ryan into the small kitchen.  
  
Ryan worked with practiced hands as he prepared the grinds, leaving his head to think about the previous night. He'd liked waking up with the man in his arms, he'd deduced: whether it was residual enjoyment from morning cuddles with his ex or an entirely new appreciation he wasn't sure. He decided to test the theory, smiling warmly at Gavin as he handed him the mug. They sat across from one another, Gavin's free hand resting on the table, and Ryan carefully took it in his own. Gavin's finger's flinched for a moment, as if to move away, but he relaxed almost immediately, allowing their hands to entwine.  
  
"This is nice." Gavin breathed before taking a sip of his brew, and Ryan had to admit he was right. He squeezed the slender hand experimentally and was pleased with the counter-reaction it caused.  
  
"Yeah. It is."  
  
-  
  
A short ride and some work later, Ryan was sitting at lunch with his good friends, Geoff and Jack; they were both editors and though Ryan was in charge of them, they'd quickly become the best of friends and Geoff had even taken the role as leader of the group, often scolding Ryan himself for his work.  
  
Now, they were both scolding him for an entirely different reason.  
  
"You can't be serious." Jack frowned, his forehead creasing. "I thought Geoff was fucking with me, but you've honestly taken a fucking strange man into your house as your fiance."  
  
"I told you, asshole." Geoff grunted, smirking at him.  
  
"It's just so... un-Ryan!"  
  
"I'm RIGHT HERE!" Ryan scowled, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah, and you're a fucking idiot. Listen, this boy clearly thinks this is real, so just admit you've lost the bet and we can be on our merry way. Let the kid go back to his parents, Jesus dude." Geoff offered but Ryan only shook his head.  
  
Jack's eyes widened and he leaned in, whispering. "You haven't... you know..." He let the innuendo hang and Geoff burst into laughter at Ryan's slightly-mortified expression.  
  
"No! God, no!"  
  
"Well have you kissed?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"James Ryan Haywood!" Geoff sat straight suddenly, slapping his hand against the table. "You mean to tell me that you fucking kissed this guy, the same fucking guy who has no fucking clue this isn't a real fucking thing, AND he's living with you? God, are you both sleeping in the same bed?" He growled, becoming more distressed when Ryan remained silent. "RYAN!"  
  
"Only last night! I was really tired and I just sorta fell into bed. We didn't do anything. Seriously, I don't like him. It doesn't mean anything." Ryan defended, but Geoff was livid.  
  
"Listen, you know I hate pulling the whole 'dad' card, but I'm gonna have to. Either you fall in love with that asshole real quick or you admit defeat." He laid down the ultimatum and Ryan bit his lip, groaning to himself at how complicated his life had managed to get in only three days.  
  
-  
  
So, Ryan was a pussy. It had been a full week, a full week of progressive hand-holding and cuddles at night, and Ryan hadn't said a word. He'd even met Gavin's friends Michael and Lindsay, and they'd been so gracious in accepting him into their home that'd he'd felt physically sick that night; the fact that Gavin was so worried about his stomacheache and made him tea that night didn't help.  
  
They also hadn't brought up the marriage thing, and Ryan wasn't sure if he was grateful or if it only added tension to him. He'd realized too late, however, that he was probably grateful when Gavin finally did bring it up.  
  
"Hey, so, about the whole marriage thing." Gavin mumbled as they sat on the couch, close enough to be touching one another; in fact, Gavin's head was rested lazily on Ryan's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?" Ryan hummed as if it was unimportant, but his heart was thumping.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could do a quiet one. Like, in Vegas or something. Is Vegas far away? I'm rubbish with maps." He giggled and Ryan chuckled along with him.  
  
"It's a fair distance, but not unreasonable."  
  
"It's just, I've been thinking for a few days now." Gavin sat up, turning to tuck his knees under him and face Ryan. "I'm really starting to love you, Ryan."   
  
The words hit Ryan hard, and he just stared at Gavin for a long time, the younger man blushing furiously.  
  
-  
  
He wasn't saying anything. Holy shit, Ryan wasn't saying anything. If anything, he looked like there was a war raging in him. "Um, Ryan? Did I say a bad?" He tried to tease, but his joke fell flat.  
  
"No, no. I'm just... thinking. You love me?" Ryan asked, his face blank of emotion.  
  
"Well, yeah, I think I'm getting there. It just seems pretty great to me that we happened to find one another, y'know?" His voice cracked nervously as Ryan didn't respond.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"Yeah. I think you're right. I think... Wow, I think I love you, too. Wow. Lemme just..." He cupped a hand on Gavin's cheek and leaned in. "Just sit still for a second, okay? I need to test something out." Gavin held his breath as their lips connected for only the second time, a bit more forcefully than the first time. He fought his instinct to kiss back, doing as he was told as Ryan's tongue flicked out to taste his lower lip. Gavin couldn't help letting his mouth fall open slightly, and Ryan didn't complain as he delved in deeper, exploring more. Gavin let out a quiet whimper and Ryan smiled against his lips, pulling back.  
  
"You can kiss back now." He was grinning wider than Gavin had ever seen and the Brit took the opportunity, pulling him close and sucking on his lip. The kiss became more heated and soon Gavin was straddling him, grinding his hips down teasingly.  
  
"F-fuck, Gavin. I'm, wow." Ryan mumbled against his hot skin, rocking his hips up to meet Gavin's rhythm. "I love you." He whispered into Gavin's neck several times, nipping at the skin there. Gavin didn't quite understand the urgency of it, but he certainly wasn't complaining.  
  
-  
  
"No. Fucking... NO!" Geoff was practically in a rage, looking as if he wanted to punch Ryan. "A fucking WEDDING DATE? This has gone too far! Look, just call it the fuck off. You won't even owe me the money, just don't fucking do this!"  
  
"I think I love him, Geoff!" Ryan defended, thankful Jack stood between them as Geoff growled.  
  
"Fucking bullshit! You're straight as a fucking nail, firstly. Secondly, you've run out on every marriage you've ever tried! Why the fuck would this guy you've know for TWO WEEKS be any different? Huh?!" His voice was venomous and the words cut Ryan deep as he balled his broad hands into fists.   
  
"Why can't it be fucking different, huh? What do you even know? You don't know anything about me, employee! Now get the fuck back to work!" He stomped away from them then, leaving a stunned Jack and Geoff behind.  
  
-  
  
It was a lovely day, honestly. He had gotten dropped off at Ryan's work by Michael, the surprise of a beanie he'd gotten the older man tucked safely in his back pocket (Ryan complained about his hair getting in the way a LOT, despite how short it was, and beanies seemed to work well on calming Michael's unruly curls so...). He said his goodbye to his best friend (soon to be second-best man)and nearly skipped into the building, getting the information he needed from the secretary before heading down a hallway.  
  
He peered into each room, pausing when he saw Geoff and a bearded men typing in one room. Geoff was angrily pressing the keys and Gavin entered the small area, concerned.  
  
"Hi, Geoffrey! Are you okay?" Geoff looked up in shock at him, any trace of anger wiping away into almost instant sympathy.  
  
"Gavin, this is actually perfect timing. I... well, I think there's something I should tell you. It's gone on far enough, and if he won't stop it, I will."  
  
-  
  
"Hey, Gav! I'm home!" Ryan entered the small apartment, still slightly annoyed but otherwise in much higher spirits; he'd avoided his two friends for the rest of the day and was beginning to feel guilty about it. He was mulling over calling Geoff when he realized he'd yet to receive a reply. "Gavin?" He said a bit louder, wandering past the open door of the bathroom and to the bedroom.   
  
When he peered in, he felt his stomache drop. The closet that had been full with both of their clothing was now half-empty, little places in the bedroom left bare where Gavin had once laid his trinkets. Ryan looked around the house wildly before panic set in, an ugly truth looking him in the face; Gavin was gone.  
  
And as he stood there, feeling his face wet with burning tears, he knew what it felt like to be left at the altar.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the FUCK did you do?" Ryan had been pounding on Geoff's door for a good five minutes before the older man finally answered, a look of stubborn defiance already on his face.  
  
"Someone had to tell him about the bet, Ryan. It wasn't fair to do that to the poor kid! I did you both a favor. God, what do you even fucking car-" He was cut off as Ryan lunged towards him with a roar, knocking him against the far wall.  
  
"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME?" He screamed and Geoff's wife, Griffon, ran in, pulling him off. Ryan withered back willingly, crumpling to the ground and falling into tears.  
  
"I... I don't understand." Geoff muttered, rubbing at his shoulders and looking down at Ryan with confusion.  
  
"I love him, Geoff. I love him a fucking lot." He looked up at the older man with pleading eyes brimming with pain. "I loved him." He whispered again and Geoff's face fell.  
  
"Fuck." He breathed, running his hand over his face. "Oh, fuck. Fuuuuuck." He waved off Griffon's confused look and sighed wearily. "Oh fuck, I fucked up."  
  
"You did." Ryan choked, accepting Geoff's hand as he was helped up and led to sit on the couch. "I don't.. He won't answer my calls." Ryan sniffled and Geoff cursed again.  
  
"I'm so fucking... Wow, I'm so fucking sorry. I don't even know where to begin. I thought you were just doing it for the bet, or your fucking pride. How could I have... It's only been two weeks." He whined and Griffon finally caught on, having been told a bit about the situation. She smacked the back of Geoff's head, ignoring his indignant 'Ow!'  
  
"Geoff, you fucking idiot." She scolded and Geoff pouted at her.  
  
"I didn't know! I didn't think he could... Shiiiit I fucked up." He groaned as Griffon comforted a crying Ryan.  
  
"Well you better fix it, asshole." She growled, but with a loving undertone, and Geoff nodded.  
  
"We are. Ryan, get your shit together and start formulating a damn plan."  
  
"W-well," Ryan hiccuped, taking a deep breath. "Maybe I could..."  
  
-  
  
Gavin sighed as he handed orders to the cook, the latter of which sneering mockingly at him. He was back at his parents', back at his job, and back to his misery. Except it was even worse now, having known what happiness could be, even if it was short and (Gavin thought bitterly) fake. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he mind brought back memories of whispered promises.  
  
His parents had been merciless when he returned with his bags and the attitude of an abandoned puppy, and his employees (despite Burnie's warning towards them) had been the same. He deserved it, he supposed, for thinking someone would actually want to marry him, especially so suddenly, without being bribed to do so. He'd gotten calls from Ryan not soon after he'd left, but he didn't want to hear more lies. The phone in question was now in his room, shut off and abandoned by his desire to talk to no one lest it be necessary, including Michael.  
  
Another wave of sadness rushed over him and he gagged at the emptiness of it all. "I'm taking a break, Burnie." He quietly whispered, walking out into the bright, warm air; even the weather was dull to him and he found himself annoyed by the glare of the sun against car windshields. He walked around to the side of the building, leaning against the dirty brick, and let a small choking noise escape him.  
  
"Gavin." The familiar deep voice rumbled and the young man's head whipped up, blinking to see nobody but Ryan standing there, a sad sort of smile on his face. Gavin wiped at his eyes frantically, averting his gaze to a cold glare at the nearby dumpster.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He hissed, clenching his jaw.   
  
"Listen, Gavin, I want you to know that not all of what Geoff said was true. I mean, yeah, the whole marriage thing and the bet was true, but I swear it didn't matter! I was just.. Well, I really enjoyed my time with you. I don't think I've ever actually loved anyone before, but I love you." Gavin's head tilted upwards ever-so-slightly to face Ryan better. "I was skeptical at first, and I was pretty certain I was straight, actually. And honestly, when you moved in, I was fucking terrified. But having you there just seemed right, and I didn't want you to ever leave. You're my Juliet." He smiled softly when Gavin's eyes met his, even if hesitantly. "Y'know, in a totally not Romeo and Juliet sorta way. I guess what I'm saying is do you maybe want to marry me? But right this time. Slow and steady, because I don't want to miss a single step with you." His blue eyes were shining with hope, and Gavin bit his lower lip, fresh tears stinging his cheeks.  
  
"I... I don't know, Ryan. How do I know you're serious? How do I know you just aren't going to run away and leave me behind?" He questioned, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, we'll have our whole life for me to prove it to you." Ryan grinned and Gavin finally broke a smile. "Oh! Hold on, I've actually got another surprise. C'mon, guys!" From behind a van suddenly emerged Geoff, Michael, and Lindsay, holding a large bin of something that was apparently heavy. Ryan sighed heavily before getting down on one knee, squeezing his eyes shut.   
  
"Gavin Free..." His friends struggled to raise the container over Ryan's head, pouring the contents (a huge amount of ice water) over him. Ryan yelped in an extremely unmanly way and they burst into laughter as he pulled a small box from his sopping wet clothing. He opened it to reveal a small silver band, simple but lovely.   
  
"Would you like to marry me? For real this time?"  
  
-  
  
"If you don't hurry the fuck up, you're going to fucking miss it!" Michael yelled into the closed bathroom, tapping his foot impatiently. "Gavin!"  
  
"Hold on a bloody moment! I can't find my damn... Oh! There's my tie! Just a moment, I just...need... to fix my hair a bit!" The muffled British voice came from the other side and Michael groaned.   
  
"GAVIN!" He yelled as Lindsay approached, eyeing her husband appreciatively.  
  
"You look lovely." She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes, running a hand down the frills of her dress.  
  
"You look okay, I guess." He smarted and she snickered, kissing him softly before pounding against the door.  
  
"GAVIN GET YOUR LANKY LITTLE ASS OUT HERE!" She demanded and there was a small amount of shuffling before the door opened to reveal the young man, looking handsome in an all-black suit and matching bowtie. He popped the collar of his white button-up undershirt and Lindsay laughed before fixing it right. "You ready?" She asked and he nodded weakly, smiling a nervous smile. "Damn right you are."  
  
"You remember your vows, right?" Michael asked and Gavin pouted at him.  
  
"Of course I do! What a ridiculous question."  
  
"Well, you're a ridiculous person, asshole."  
  
"Rude." Gavin stuck his tongue out at his best friend playfully. Michael turned towards him, nitpicking a few more things before looking at him with chocolate eyes.  
  
"Seriously, Gavin. This is gonna be great. You relaxed?"  
  
"Honestly? I'm bloody panicking. But like a good panic. Like, I think I could punch a giraffe in the face right now."  
  
Michael scrunched up his face. "Punch a... You fucking idiot. Just get the fuck on with it." He grabbed Lindsay's hand and got in the small line behind Geoff and Griffon, the older couple waving reassuringly at the young Brit.  
  
The doors opened and light flooded in, as did the slow organ music. Gavin peered over the guests nervously to the front where an extremely handsome man with nearly-matching suit, sans a tie, stood, a pleased smirk on his face.  
  
He let out a deep breath upon seeing him there, his grin growing; he knew he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is definitely one of my shittier works *shrugs* i just wasn't motivated to make it good, y'know? when you're not into something, it's hard to make it good, but i really wanted to complete it so tada? *meh*


End file.
